


Not Enough

by Do_not_careissa



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, M/M, Miscommunication, Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_not_careissa/pseuds/Do_not_careissa
Summary: What even were they at this point? Fuck buddies? Friends with beneifts? Just two guys who happened to sleep together on a regular basis? Whatever it was, it wasn't enough, not for Guy anyway.
Relationships: Guy Gardner/Hal Jordan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Not Enough

This isn't what he wanted.

"Oh yeah, right there. Come on, just a little faster, come on."

Sleeping together, sex, whatever you want to call it, it's not what he wanted, not entirely. No, he wanted more, he  _ needed _ more.

"You deaf Jordan? I said fastaaaugh oh yes, ohgodfuck!"

Sleeping together, that was supposed to come later right? And it was supposed to have feeling to it, it was supposed to mean something, be more than just fucking and cumming and getting off. 

"Hmm, what's that? I can't understand you through all this moaning."

But pleasure had a way of clouding his judgement, and the fear of losing even this little pocket of the other man's time was enough to keep his mouth shut, to keep those wants locked away. He wanted him, all of him, but he was too selfish to risk even giving this much up. 

"Just, aargh, shut up. Not sleepin' with you, ohshit, for your mouth."

"Heh, that's not what you said last time."

So long he'd been in the man's circle, so long they'd watched and challenged each other. It was inevitable, right? That's what all those shitty chick flicks told him. Hell, that's what any movie told him nowadays. They'd bicker and argue and fight over who's better, there'd be a spark of attraction that would lead to feelings that would lead to love, that's how this worked right? 

So why did it feel like he was the only one having this problem?

Skin slapping skin, the squelching of fluid and skin and movement, moans and yells and screams of ecstasy, the dull squeaks of the bed, they created the soundtrack for the best nights of his life. Even if this didn't go how he wanted, even if it ended with the man looking at him with disgust and wondering how he could be expected to feel anything for him, even if this all ended tomorrow, he could at least treasure these memories. The feeling of the man's legs wrapped around his waist, his nails wrecking havoc across his back, that beautiful, angelic voice crying out for him as he slowly and methodically took him apart inch by inch. The feeling of him at his back, that voice whispering such lewd things into his ear as he pounded into him, fingers burning a path across his form. The feeling of being thrown on a bed or against a wall, of pushing the other to those same places, of sinking down to his knees and welcoming the other into his body, of having his own cock taken a hold of and pressed between those gorgeous lips. He was always so good for him, always gave just as good as he got. He couldn't lose this, he couldn't.

But by God he wanted so much more.

"Fuck, Jordan, H-Hal! God I'm gonna-"

"Then do it Guy, quit your talking-" a sharp thrust, an answered keen, "-and cum for me."

He always had a way of doing that, pushing his buttons just right. It didn't matter if it was to annoy, anger, or drag him into orgasm, he knew where to hit to make it count. 

His world always seemed to white out when he came like this, like the universe couldn't believe they'd managed to get this close to each other without killing one another, like it was preparing to rip this all away, to make him experience as much as he could now so when it was gone he'd at least have had his fill. He couldn't remember ever feeling this with someone else, couldn't ever remember his back arching this much or his voice getting this loud. He surely couldn't ever remember a time when that had invigorated his partner to go faster, for them to somehow go even harder as he lost control of his arms and slumped onto his face. Even reeling from his own orgasm he could feel the other behind him, hands tightening and rhythm faltering, his breath heavy even as he bit back his moans. He wanted so much to go again in those moments, to know what it would be like to turn around and drag the other down, to grind onto him and cum all over again as the other emptied his load into him. Oh god did he want that so bad. But that wouldn't happen, and he couldn't allow himself to become disillusioned into thinking it would. 

Hips pressed close to his own, as close and deep as possible when they stopped. A groan ripped itself from those ravaged lips, dragging through his ears as it carried around the small room. He returned with his own moan as he felt the hot load fill him up, as the other man gave him everything he had. 

His hips would be bruised tomorrow, the shape of his lover's- because that's what they are right? Fuck buddies was just, he couldn't, there had to be something deeper here, there had to be- hands painted onto his skin, showing all who saw exactly who he belonged to. If only the other could see that, could understand what he wanted, could reciprocate. 

The other pulled free, sat behind him for a moment, eyes sending tingles up his spine as he took in the mess he'd left. He pushed him down so he could rest fully on the bed, turning him enough that he'd avoid the wet spot. Those lips, oh god those lips, made their way up his neck, up his jaw and cheek and temple, then back down to his eyes, his nose, landing on his lips and staying there for a while, opening just enough to let their tongues meet and lazily move over each other before their lips met again, tongues still loosely intertwined. He loved this part so much, just as much as he loved the sex he loved what came after, loved how the other doted on him, how their former frantic movements were contrasted with this lazy post-sex bliss. God how he wanted all of him, how he wanted so much more.

Damn this man for making him want what he couldn't have. 

Words weren't needed at this point, their routine long figured out. He closed his eyes as he felt the cloth on his chest, felt the other man run a hand up his side, cleaning him of their activities just as he always did. How they’d come to their roles he had no idea, only knew it felt amazing, like this was more than whatever it was. 

He grumbled at the hand tapping and pushing at his side, forcing him to roll over. This was usually where he fell asleep, when the other would finish working on him and would move on to himself before curling up around him. But he couldn't fall asleep, not this time. No, he'd stay awake this time, to see the other's face when he fell asleep, to whisper everything he wanted of the man into the void of the night. He needed to stay awake, he'd make sure he did, he just needed to concentrate, that's all, just concentrate, concentrate and ignore the hands on his back slowly kneading out the knots in his shoulders, the dip of the mattress next to him, the hand on his cheek, he just needed to concentrate, he couldn't...He couldn't sleep...Not yet...No...

"Go to sleep gorgeous, I'll see you in the morning."

He'd tell himself the other man said Gardner, just as he always did, because there was no other possible answer to what Hal would call him, none whatsoever.

* * *

He knew Hal's eyes were brown, the man had told him so long ago, back when they hardly knew each other and Hal refused to take off his mask. But brown couldn't be the answer, it was too simple, too neutral, too normal. Kyle had once told him about color, described them each in such loving detail, yet brown was always just that, brown. It was natural, it was the ground you stood on, the trees that created the oxygen you breathed, it was the color of skin, of humanity if you wanted to be deep about it. But it wasn't anything special, not like a blue that sparkled in the sea and sky, a green that glowed like grass in the midday sun, a red or orange that crackled like flames whether they be flames of passion or rage, a purple that was so unnatural a color yet so gorgeous and deep and enchanting. Brown wasn't like any of those, it wasn't special, it was simple, basic. It was everything he knew Hal's eyes weren't.

He couldn't see the color itself, could only pick up that it was slightly darker than the man's hair, about the same brightness as that old jacket he loved so much. He couldn't see beyond that of course, couldn't see it for what it truly was, but by God could he get lost in those eyes. They were so dark, so all encompassing that they could lock him into a spot, force him into complacency without even knowing. He could feel his knees go weak sometimes, a primal urge running through him to drop to the ground and do as the other commanded. There had been a few times where the urge won out, where Hal would look down at him with so much confusion, only for it to wash away into lust when he pulled the man forward by his hips and mouthed at what laid below that skintight uniform. 

Those eyes became a black hole sometimes. He could see it whenever the other man was on top of him, when he rode him into oblivion and back. His already dark eyes would somehow turn to black, with no chance of any light escaping. At some point they’d lock onto him, keep him in their sights even as the other man sped up, never once looking away from him. He'd drape himself over his chest, still managing to continue his gyrations, and there he'd get closer, more intimate. Fingers running over his chest, through his hair, watching him like he was something to be treasured. But how much could he really believe that? How much of those eyes and their message were just normal for someone of his age, of his experience? Did he actually mean what could be seen in his gaze, in how his pupils would blow wide at seeing him, at how his breathing grew heavier, or was it all just an image?

He always wondered that, wondered if the other man had the same thoughts and concerns, but they were always whisked away when Hal moved his hips just right, when his lips would attach to that spot right under his Adam's apple that would send him reeling with euphoria. He'd kiss and lick, sometimes he'd suck or even bite, all in his mission to drive Guy and his sanity over the edge. 

Sometimes he struggled to keep his eyes open, the sensations driving him to squeeze them shut, to bask in the darkness that action brought and just enjoy whatever Hal was doing to him. He wasn't missing much right? He could only really see half of what everyone else did after all. But then Hal would grab his hands, pull them to himself, up his hips, over his chest, make him feel the other man's body, how he was reacting to him. He couldn't stay blind then, never. He needed to see him, even if he only saw a small piece of the whole puzzle. 

Hal's chest was always darker by that point, heated. He knew it would be a red, that the other was flushed. His hands, already so white compared to Hal's own skin, would seem even paler in contrast, like he'd taken a shower of white paint, like he was unfinished or incomplete, like he didn’t belong in this picture. He never mentioned those thoughts to anyone, knowing the pitying looks he’d receive. No, it was better to remain silent here, to dwell on how much he wanted to belong here than to tell the truth. He was always a good liar, especially when he was lying to himself.

Usually Hal would move his hands back, take them behind him so Guy could get a handful of his ass, all so he could lean forward, coy smile in place as he adjusted their angle and cheekily asked "Enjoying the ride?" Other times, like now, he'd take one of the hands up to his face, running the palm up his cheek then drawing it to his mouth, licking a long wet strip across it before sucking in his middle two fingers. Those dark, beautiful eyes close, mouth vibrating around his fingers as the man moans, picking up his speed. He’d move faster and faster, impaling himself on Guy's cock over and over again, sucking in more fingers, his tongue running over and around the digits as he lost his grasp on the English language and became relegated to moans and keens and cries of pleasure. 

Guy can only watch and hold on with his remaining hand, enraptured just as he was every time before as the man's chest and cheeks somehow manage to get even darker, his legs fighting with themselves on whether they should tighten around his hips or spread even wider, his freehand running up and down his torso, and his eyes watching him, glazed over as he nears climax. 

Guy feels his own coming on, feels his stomach tighten and his unaccompanied hand tighten where it's landed on Hal's hip. A moment later his hips are jerking, Hal's cries intensifying above him from the additional pounding, and he's cumming hot and heavy in him. Hal rides him through it, milking him for all he's worth before his own orgasm tears through him, sending his head back in the most beautiful arch Guy had ever seen, his fingers slipping free of those plump lips as Hal sputters his name, legs clamping at his hips as the man squeezes his eyes shut, mouth open wide as he releases across his stomach and clenches around Guy’s softening cock. He stays there, arched and gorgeous through the waves of his orgasm, leaving himself on display just for Guy to enjoy. 

The man knew he enjoyed this, didn't he? He wouldn't do this otherwise, right? But why should he? It's not like they were anything, it's not like Hal needed to keep him. No, Hal could have anyone, he didn't need him slowing him down.

So why does he look down at him with the goofiest of smiles and the most satisfied of eyes? Why does he reach for his face, running his fingers over his cheeks and his eyes, before drawing him into a kiss that could end worlds? Why do any of this? 

"You're so good to me," Hal whispers, lips still brushing his. "So so good."

He gulps, fingers moving up to the man's back, to run through his hair and draw him down again. Because he can't believe that, he can't. Because Hal will leave one day, he'll leave and realize what kind of a mistake sleeping with Guy Gardner was, will laugh at his own stupidity for making such a rookie mistake. It's not like they were anything anyway, friends with benefits at most, fuck buddies even. He'd leave one day, probably run back to try and fix things up with Carol again, and Guy would be left to wonder what those eyes looked like in color for the rest of his days.

* * *

They weren't the most kinky of individuals, much to Guy's own surprise. For how much their rings could do they usually kept their activities limited to what they had on hand or on themselves. And considering their...Deal? Arrangement? Whatever this was, even if Hal had any he doubted he'd want to show them off. Best to keep your skeletons in the closet and all that. No sense in letting your booty call, fuckbuddy, friend with benefits know what freaky shit gets you off, that'd just be awkward. 

It was odd all things considered, most looked at them and expected so much weirder, all kinds of bondage and toys and sex in unusual places, but they very rarely broke into any of that. They had the few times they'd tie each other up sure, their constructs holding whoever was bound against a wall or the bed or just from the ceiling. It didn't really matter, but it never really got that weird, definitely no where near as freaky as some of the porn he'd seen in his younger days. 

Really, he could kind of understand the unusual places thing though. After all, the minute they realized they'd gotten off of Alma 31 alive, even with the ambushes and attempts to kill both of them, Hal had pushed him to the floor of their stolen cargo ship, hands and lips running over his body as he took him apart and put him back together more times than Guy could recall. He'd barely been able to reciprocate, Hal barely giving him time to breathe between each round let alone use his hands or mouth for the other's gain. He knew the man got off, had done so multiple times if the amount of spunk in that hold was anything to go by, but he couldn't for the life of him remember if he'd done anything to help in that. 

It was no surprise then that sex in space was a thing they'd become accustomed to. It was awkward the first few times, trying to figure out how to position themselves, how to move, what was even possible without the force of gravity or even a floor to help them. After that though, they were on a roll, and not one they'd be stopping anytime soon.

"Oh yes, ohfuck, right there."

At this point they needed to just block this shit in their calendars if the Guardians wanted to keep sending the two of them on these half baked 'you're probably going to die' missions together. Guy always needed an extra day or two back just to recover from their post mission coupling, let alone from the mission itself. It never mattered the position, didn't matter if he was giving or receiving, it was just so much in such a small amount of time, having Hal attach himself to him, lavish him in kisses and caresses, driving him mad those first few hours as he made them go slow so he could draw it out before he finally sped them up. Maybe he was remembering the whole near death thing, maybe that's what was pushing him forward so much faster. He had no way of knowing, he really didn't, not without asking. And by God he was not about to start asking.

Fingers racked through his short hair, blunt fingernails drawing lines across his scalp as his hips made lazy movements against Hal's. How Hal could make even this, just grinding and humping and making out, so damn meaningful and sexy he'd never know. Again, he wasn't willing to risk asking, to give Hal a reason to stop and think about what they'd been doing and to realize how much better he could get. He put on a face of confidence and self assuredness, but he knew what people said about him, what people saw in him. He wasn't going to kid himself any more than he already had. And to do that he absolutely couldn't ask why Hal did this, why he was still keeping up this thing between them even though it was pretty obvious he could be getting so much better back on Earth or even in the Corps. 

"Shit, Guy," Hal panted into his ear, arms wrapped tight around him as his hips followed the rhythm Guy had set. "That's it baby, just like that." 

Thankfully they'd never been seen like this, literally with their pants down as they floated through space and got off while panting each other's name. It'd been close once, with an incoming ship a planet away, but they'd managed to stuff themselves away and sneak off to somewhere less populated before they were spotted. He doubted the other Lanterns had this issue, had this need, but he wouldn't be too surprised if he found out they did. It was a dangerous job after all, the best way to remind themselves they were alive was by experiencing it in it's most primal form, through the clashing of two or more bodies together. The others were probably just better at waiting until they were on Oa to deal with it.

A hand ran over his side, tracing the fresh cut there. He hissed at the sensation, the mix of pleasure and the slight sting of pain pushing him further into the other. 

"So close," Hal whispered, fingers moving to another cut, to a burn, his leg raising to wrap high around Guy's thigh, to give him leverage to draw out their thrusting, to drag their bodies together even more. "So close to loosing you."

He'd always say shit like that, fawning over any little nick and scratch. He'd go on about loosing him, how careless they'd been, how he should have been there, should have stopped whatever it was from hurting him. It didn't matter how large the injury, how many, he'd run his hands over Guy's body, creating a duality of giving pleasure and inspecting for injuries.

Maybe Guy really did have a pain kink. Someone had joked about it back when he was a teenager, how he seemed to revel in putting himself in dangerous situations. He didn't know if he could really say it was pain that had him reacting this way though, not when all he could feel was a high of ecstasy, not when he felt so damn good. 

"Never letting you go." 

Teeth on his earlobe, gnawing and pulling as Hal whined against him, trying to keep the pace slow but unable to as his climax neared. Guy responded in kind, hips picking up speed, hand wrapped around their cocks, his teeth digging into the other's shoulder as he chased their release, grunting and groaning into the skin he'd attached himself to. 

These were the only times he could seem to get Hal to cum first, with the post mission adrenaline pumping through them as they floated together in space. The man was absolutely gorgeous, his voice hitching up ever so slightly as he lost their rhythm, losing hold of Guy's ear as his head craned back, spine following suit. He wanted to record this moment, to save it so he could watch it forever, how at peace the other looked, how all the stress and tension just bled away as he coated their stomachs, how his arms and legs tensed as it happened before relaxing a moment later, mouth hanging open as he worked to catch his breath. 

It never failed to bring Guy his own climax, to suck in a breath if only so he didn't cry out when he blew his load, to hold on to the other man with all his might as that face played over and over in his head. He felt it in his bones, felt as his need for the other man left him trembling in his arms. Nothing had ever left him feeling this way, this satisfied, this whole. 

It wouldn't take long to feel the other man, his cock pressing into his hip ready to go again. He'd drag him into a kiss, all tongue and spit as he started rocking their hips together, started running his hands over Guy's chest again, pushing aside his uniform to find a nipple just so he could run a thumb over it, so he could twist and turn the sensitive nub as he waited for Guy to gasp and arch into the touch. How any one person could be so adept at figuring him out, at knowing what he needed, he'd never know. How that same person could so consistently bring him this pleasure, this release and happiness in spite of how feeble their arrangement was, he hoped he never found out.

* * *

The other Earth Lanterns found out in the worst way possible, because of course they did. It couldn't have been that they over heard them, or they walked in on them necking or something. No, it had to be the moment Guy came down Hal's throat, the man’s name on his lips and his hands tangled in Hal's hair. He hadn't realized what happened, his mind running in circles as his body jerked into the hands on his hips, his head thrown against the wall with his eyes squeezed shut, unintelligible nonsense falling from his lips. It felt so good, all of it, but Hal moved away too quickly, stood up as though in a hurry to stand in front of him, like he was shielding him from someone's view, like he needed to defend Guy's honor even after he'd been spotted with his cock in his mouth. Opening his eyes revealed that's exactly what was happening, the wide eyes of their fellow humans looking over Hal's shoulder at him, like they couldn't believe he could possibly be there, doing this with him.

He and Hal were supposed to spend the afternoon together, probably another bout of marathon sex interspersed with dinner and beers and whatever else they saw fit. Oral was one of the ways they'd grown to begin these nights, ramping them both up without giving away the main course. Being interrupted, having Hal leave him there so he could go deal with whatever issue there was, it felt wrong. It was against the norm. It wasn't right. 

He wanted to be angry, wanted to pitch a fit about Hal abandoning their time together to go deal with someone else's problem, but he just couldn't. They weren't together, they weren't an item, he had no claim to the older man's time. They were just coworkers who happened to have sex with the frequency and enthusiasm of a newly engaged couple, like there was nothing and nobody else around to catch their eye even as they went at it like rabbits.

Hal didn't make it back until it was dark, or Oa’s equivalent, when Guy was already curled up in the other's bed and working towards sleep. The banging of the door hitting the opposing wall when the other entered was enough to snap him awake, the ranting pulling him into a seated position. Hal moved through his small apartment, ranting about the Guardians and other Lanterns, their need to be babied and to insert themselves into his shit. He made his way to the bed, jacket and shirt and shoes left scattered on the floor, his belt joining them a moment later as he reached his destination. 

Guy watched as the man kneeled on the bed, then crawled over to him, dark eyes intense as muttered something about "Think I'm giving this up? They're fucking insane." He came to a stop right next to him, breath hot on Guy's lips as his hands moved to hold his face. "I'm never giving you up, never." 

Guy could only nod, still not entirely sure what was going on, but Hal was kissing him now, lips hot and firm against his own, moving and pushing and good that felt so good. Hal's hands moved up to his hair, running over his head, behind his ears, frantic and needy when he finally gripped his head and tilted it back, grabbing at his short hair as much as he could. He climbed into his lap, legs trapping Guy's barely covered waist as he kneeled over him, deepening the kiss with the new angle. There was no way for Guy to stop the moan that tore through him, to stop the shudder that ran up his spine, especially not when Hal moved away from his mouth, down, down, to his neck, kissing and licking the skin right below his ear, sucking it as he pulled Guy's head to the side, teeth joining the mix as the man worked to mark him. 

"Mine," he breathed when he pulled back, eyes taking in his work before they moved back up to Guy's face, wide and intense. "You're all mine." 

Guy couldn't think through the words, couldn’t work through what they meant as the next moment Hal was working his way down onto his chest, hands running along his sides, squeezing his hips, running through the sparse hair that led below the blanket that was still somehow managing to hide his dignity. They moved up again, up to his chest, over and around his pecs before holding and squeezing and moving his thumbs just right. Hal looked so damn hungry, pupils blown wide as he stared at the expanse of skin before him, like he couldn't believe he was here. 

Hal's thumbs moved again, swirling around his nipples, and Guy couldn't stop his gasp at the sensation, head falling back. Hal reattached himself to his neck, licking and kissing at his earlier spot, before moving down, lips meeting a nipple, kissing it so fucking softly, before running his tongue around and over it, sucking it into his mouth. 

Guy didn't know what to do, the intensity of it all leaving his mind empty of everything except for the pleasure ripping it's way through him and the man giving it to him. As Hal moved to the other side of his chest he forced his hands away from the sheets, releasing his white knuckled hold there to run his fingers through the waves of hair, his hands grabbing the locks as Hal worked his tongue, making the man moan as his hair was pulled. 

Okay, maybe he lied before, maybe they do have a few kinks between them, okay? They weren't anything they couldn't live without though, they could get off just fine without them thank you very much. 

Hal pulled off with a pop, a string of spit keeping him connected to Guy's chest. His hair was pulled and another moan ripped from his throat as Guy tilted his head back, letting that string land on the man's chin. 

God his eyes, his eyes were so fucking dark, so blown out and hungry, and it was all for him. It was like a dream, fake and surreal, but he was awake, he knew that for a fact. 

"Hal...What?" he stuttered, unable to form full sentences. 

"You're so beautiful," Hal whispered with reverence, "so gorgeous, so amazing."

He shrunk back unintentionally, eyes dropping off to the side. That wasn't true, he knew it wasn't. He wasn't some idiot. "Very funny Jordan."

Hal dragged him back into a kiss, eyebrows knitted together. "You are," he said against his lips. "You absolutely are." 

Guy looked back at him, a familiar unease in the pit of his stomach as he fought with himself. He wanted this so bad, had wanted to it for so long, who was he to deny it? But it didn't feel right, it didn't feel possible. If he agreed would Hal just laugh at him? Would the others pop in again, joining in on the chorus of laughter, pointing and jeering about "poor Guy, he actually thought he had a chance". He wanted to believe him, so much, but it felt like a trap if he did.

"Let me prove it," was whispered against his ear as Hal pressed their chests together. "Let me show you, please."

He ran it through his head, really thought it over, but he knew he'd agree, he'd always agree so long as Hal was the one asking. He nodded, eyes closed. He was answered with a sigh of relief, a quiet "thank you" and lips on his again. 

The hands moved lower this time, down under the blanket as Hal slid down his body towards the foot of the bed. Soon, his jeans were the only thing separating the two of them, and from the looks of it, he'd be shedding those soon. He pushed Guy down so he was laid flat, kissing down his stomach as he spread his legs and settled between them. The kisses moved further south, running down onto his thigh as hands massaged and lifted his hips. The hot breathes on his skin danced closer to his center, ran up and up until his could feel how hard Hal was breathing on his cock. He forced himself open his eyes, to look down and see the man staring at his length like he was contemplating something, licking his lips like it was the most normal thing to do when face to face with another man’s dick, before pressing his mouth to the side.

"How do you want it?" came the raspy voice.

Guy shook his head, eyes glued to the sight. "Anyway you can give it," he croaked.

"Perfect," the other purred before licking a long stripe from the base of his cock all the way to the tip. "Give me a sec."

Hal pushed himself back off the bed, ensuring Guy got an eyeful as he bent over to strip his remaining clothes. Guy never made it a habit to hide his enjoyment at seeing the man's ass, and Hal always seemed so damn pleased with himself when he did. Now was no exception, not when Guy groaned at the sight, and not when Hal looked back with a saucy grin, swinging his hips before returning with lube in hand. He climbed back onto the bed, and by that Guy meant he crawled in the most lewd way possible. The man knew what Guy liked and he knew how to take advantage of it.

He threw one of Guy's legs over his shoulder, pushed the other to the side as far as he could comfortably go. It was quick work prepping him, Guy more than accommodating to the fingers Hal was pumping into him, breath hitching every time the man hit his prostate. Hmm, they hadn't done that in a while had they? The last time he could remember fingering Hal until he came untouched had been months ago, hadn’t it? And the last time Hal did it to him was only a little more recently. They'd need to revisit that sometime.

The thought was interrupted as those fingers were removed, leaving him empty and near begging for the other to return. He knew he didn't need to though, he never needed to beg with Hal, and maybe that's why he was so hooked on him, why he couldn't step away. Hal just knew what he needed, and by God he gave it all to him. He felt Hal at his ass, felt his cock nudging his entrance, and looked up to his face, to meet him head on before Hal pushed forward. He was so, so gorgeous and handsome and all those cheesy lines he could remember hearing in those shitty teen magazines. His chest tightened, eyes locked onto the other man, as words tumbled out of his mouth without permission, without any forewarning. 

"God, I fucking love you."

He laid there motionless, waiting for the other shoe to drop as Hal looked back at him in shock for a moment. This was the moment, wasn't it? The moment he'd realize what kind of a mess he'd gotten into by sleeping with him, the moment he’d realize Guy wasn't worth the hassle, that a good lay wasn't equal to the peace of mind not fucking him would bring. He'd either laugh at him or get angry, demand to know who he thought he was, what the fuck he thought they were doing, why the hell he'd bring up such stupidity when they're trying to get their rocks off. 

A smile broke out first, and while laughing did start it wasn't the malicious laughter he'd always imagined, this one more so of relief and happiness. Hal leaned down, kissing his nose as he giggled. "You idiot," he chided. His smile grew wider, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "You're my idiot though, so it's okay."

"What...?"

"I'm saying I love you too you dolt." He pecked his lips in the most modest kiss they'd shared that night, if not ever, as he practically glowed. "Thought it was obvious."

"Well it definitely wasn't," Guy snapped, absolutely not pouting as he did.

"Sorry, sorry," Hal whispered, kissing the side of his face. "Let me make it up to you?" he asked, an eyebrow raising as his hips moved ever so slightly forward.

Guy looked back at him, eyes narrowed, before he huffed and threw himself back against the mattress. "Fine," he grumbled, "get on with it."

Hal's laughter filled the air again, and Guy couldn't stop the smile that was tugging at his lips, nor his own laughs as Hal sunk further into him, his arms pulling the other man closer. 

It was an odd experience, laughing during sex. He'd never done it, not for so much of it anyway. There'd be maybe one or two giggles or chuckles here or there, but never this deep heartfelt laughter as bodies moved with each other, as Hal kept up an easy pace for them. It'd never continue through the kissing and the groping, let alone when the pace picked up, when Hal started pounding into him. It most certainly never occurred when either of them neared their climax, when orgasm coated his stomach in semen and pushed Hal to fill him with it. By the time they came down from the bliss only a good orgasm could hand them, Hal was still giggling where he laid between his legs, resting on top of Guy as his giggles continued to slow down. By the time he could stop he pulled out, returning to his spot on Guy's chest, fingers dancing a pattern across his shoulder.

"We should do this more often."

"Do what?"

"This love confession sex stuff. I think I just had an extra five years added to my life at least."

"And how do you propose we do that? Pretty sure you can only realize I love you once you buffoon." 

"I'm sure we'll find a way." A yawn pulled itself from Hal, causing him to stretch out even further. "Tomorrow though, I don't have the energy left right now."

Guy bucked under him, leading to more giggling because of course it would with this fucker. "Nuh uh, off, shower. You are not sleeping on me while we're covered in this shit."

He whined and pressed himself down as much as he could. “I don’t want to.”

"And I'm supposed to care why?"

Hal pouted down at him, lip jutting out as he opened his eyes as far as they would go. "If you really loved me you would."

Guy leveled him with a scowl. "And if you loved me you would understand how fucking uncomfortable this is gonna be if we don't."

"Hmm, is that so? Well, whatcha gonna do about it, hmm?"

Hal yelped as Guy rolled them, with Guy landing on the floor and throwing the pilot over his shoulder. 

“Oh yes!” Hal cried in excitement as Guy started walking towards the en suite. “Shower sex? We’re totally about to have shower sex aren’t we?”

Guy set him down, pushing him against the wall of the shower, letting his hands linger at his hips before running up his stomach, over his chest, along his neck, to grab a hold of his chin, relishing in the excitement he saw there. Nothing got him turned on as much as seeing that look in Hal’s eyes. “We’ll see,” he said, his voice dropping as he leered at the man in his grasp. “I might need some persuading.”

Hal shivered, his breath uneven as his pupils managed to somehow get wider, nodding vigorously as he reached for Guy.

Okay, maybe he wouldn’t need that much convincing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested, I'm on tumblr [ do_not_careissa ](https://do-not-careissa.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
